the_drawcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Rug
Rug @rug is one of the many Drawcast users, with over 300 followers. Her account mainly consist of ponies, humans and furries. Some of the fandoms that she is into are; MLP, Star Wars, Steven Universe(?) and several animes. She creates several fan arts for these fandoms as well several fan arts for users on DrawCast. Art work She puts a lot of hards work and devotion into her art, of spending hours on them. This insures that every drawing she puts out has meaning behind it. She has such an nice style with both cartoons and realism, usually working with pastels, but what will really catch your eye is her shading. She has maybe one of the most unique I have every seen. I absolutely adore the way she shades hair. Her style overall is very pleasing to the eye and worth a look. Comics @rug does not make official comics but rather short skit like comics. They are usually based off funny conversations, interactions, dreams or random ideas. They are hilarious. The make instantly make anyone laugh, trust me. Her expressions she uses for the characters will make you fall off your bed laughing till it hurts. Although they are short, and just a couple doodle, they can make anyone laugh. Personality @rug has a great personality, honestly. She's super sweet, caring, easy to be around, chill, and funny. She doesn't care much for drama, she just looks for a good time. She will go out of her way to try and make some one happy. Wether it be a sweet note, a joke, or a fantastic piece of art work, she is willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy. She's also a super chill person to be around, she not quick to judge and LOVES to crack jokes and have a good time. You can literally approach her and scream "HELLO" and y'all will become good friends just like that. Be warned though, she may or may not spam you with memes. :)) All in all @rug is a great friend and is a great person to hang out with. Ocs She has quite a few ocs, consisting of Crystal, a bat pony, Maddie, a human, and Annie, a fuRry and a few more. All her ocs have unique designs that are pleasing to look at a draw. They are all very well developed, with some interesting personalities and back stories. Some of her ocs have very funny stories to why they came about, so be sure to ask her about them. She takes inspiration from everything. The outside world, a T.V. show or movie, a dream, or some random idea in her head that says, "Hey this would be a cool oc!" In conclusion, all her ocs are very unique and fun, and defiantly deserve some fan art. All in all @rug is a great person. She has been my best friend for over a year now and I love her more than anything on this planet. She has always been there for me, and has always made me laugh until it hurt. She's just so sweet and caring, I cannot put it in words how much I love her. Even this page does not do justice to how amazing she truly is. She has fantastic art, ocs, and a fantastic personality. She deserves way more followers and fan art. So please check out her account and give her a follow, I can assure you, you will be pleased.